The present invention relates to portable fireplaces designed to be used primarily outdoors and, in particular, to portable fireplaces which are designed to restrict burning embers and other debris from being expelled from the fireplace.
Portable fireplaces enable users to take a fireplace to substantially any outdoor location. Portable fireplaces may be used on patios or decks, in backyards, at campsites, or when tailgating, and may be easily transported from one location to another. Portable fireplaces generally burn combustible materials such as wood or pressed wood logs. Prior portable fireplaces such as that shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D293,191 include a generally open fire chamber which provides unrestricted view of the fire but which allows burning embers and ashes to escape from the fireplace creating a potential hazard. The present invention provides a portable outdoor fireplace designed to contain sparks, ashes and embers within the fireplace while still allowing a view of the fire and, when desired, selective access to the fire.